1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a folding seat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable, folding seat suitable for use on open-deck boats.
2. Description of Related Art
Seats of various types and configurations are well known in the art. Similarly, folding seats and chairs of various designs are also well known. On boats, such as open-deck boats used primarily for fishing and recreational purposes, boat chairs typically comprise a hard seat base and back rest structure, often covered with padding. Such seat structures are typically supported by a pedestal, and are rotatably mounted to the deck of a boat. A common means of mounting said pedestal to the boat deck comprises a rod extending vertically downward from the seat structure which is received within a mounting bracket on the deck of the boat.
On boats designed primarily for fishing, especially vessels commonly referred to as “bass boats,” seats are positioned toward the bow of the boat for use during fishing. However, when the boat is underway, standard seats may obstruct the visibility of the boat driver. While some existing seats are removable from their deck mounting, frequently there is no safe or secure position in which to stow them while the boat is underway.
During the fishing process, it is often desirable to move about the deck of the boat. The large size of existing boat seats of the prior art reduce available deck space and may make such movement inconvenient or even dangerous. Moreover, due to the nature of existing boat seats, such seats are typically exposed to sunlight and weather for extended periods of time. Such exposure can damage and significantly reduce the usable life of such seats.
Open-deck fishing boats, as described herein, are often used by fishermen who compete in fishing tournaments and/or other events. Sponsors and/or other parties frequently seek to achieve advertising exposure by prominently displaying their names, logos or marks during such events, or at other similar times. One of the most prominent features of a fishing boat upon which names, logos and/or marks can be displayed is the seat. However, materials and construction of such prior art seats do not readily lend themselves to such display.